An Angel of the Sky
by LadyMaxwell
Summary: Darkness claims the innocent and runs out the memories of both the heart and mind. Just as she was freed, again, Hilde was prisoned. Will she find her way through the pitch black darkness that has fastened itself around her mind? Look for sequel! :-)
1. An Angel of the Sky I: Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am also not responsible for their creation nor did I have any part in their making. Even so, I love all the characters and enjoy taking full advantage in coming up with FanFictions for your enjoyment. 

~*~*~*~*~

I sat as still as granite, glaring at the empty chair in front of me with a barely controlled temper. My mind was a mental void and my heart was resting in the pit of my stomach. I rubbed the bruise on the top of my hand, one of the several places the I.V. had been and shook my head sadly. 

"You said you would be the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Do you not realize, Duo, that you were the only reason I held on to the only strand of life I had left?" I asked the vacant air, regret dripping off my voice. 

I sat alone in the hospital lobby, being released eight o'clock that morning and it was currently four o'clock in the afternoon. No one had came to see me. No one had came to pick me up. I had to find out about Duo moving by digging around in the receptionist's desk. He had left me. Alone. 

I raked a shaking hand through my long locks of soft, dark violet. When I thought my heart could never break again, he had given me that much hope, it was shattering into a thousand and one pieces, never to be put together again. I did not want it to. Not again. I did not know how to get ahold of Lady Une and truthfully did not have anywhere to go. I had been staying with Duo at the scrapyard, but he was gone. Gone. 

**A Few Hours Later**

It came to the time when I _had_ to leave and I strolled aimlessly along the street curb, my hands like blocks of ice in my pockets. The autumn winds licked my skin and sent shivers up and down my spine. It felt like winter's eager, icy fingers were suffocating me; wishing me to never breathe again. 

Finally, not only did the day become dark, but my mind began to cloud over with a pitch black haze as well. I saw a familiar face. A real one. Long brown hair curled around her chin and shoulders. Solemn brown eyes stared down at me. _Lady Une,_ my mind registered. Another face flashed before my eyes. It belonged to the love of my life, Duo Maxwell. He was grinning at me, smiling and waving, but this was but a vision, a notion that had shortly crossed my mind. It did not last long, for moments later, my mind had shut down entirely and I did not even feel the pavement as its roughness brushed against my cheek, for I had collapsed in the dark alley. 

**One Week Later**

A girl with hair just past her shoulders, it being the color of smashed grapes, sat quietly in a white, wicker chair. She had the build of one in the military, but the mind of a newborn. It was completely blank. 

Another woman exited from the back door of the apartment and glided toward the other, a friendly smile on her face, "Good morning, Hilde." 

"Morning." The girl replied, not a smile coming to her face, like Lady had wished for. 

Lady Une cringed inwardly, pushing back tears that threatened to spill over their brims. The younger pilot, Hilde Schbeiker, her best friend, sat before her, not even knowing who she was and what was around her. Lady wanted so much to spill to Hilde that Duo had been called to a mission and that he had wanted so much to be there when she awakened, but he had been trapped in the assignment, unable to get free. Now this love-filled, young woman did not even remember him. Not a single recollection. Nothing. 


	2. An Angel of the Sky II: Surfacing

Lady placed a mug of chilled milk in front of Hilde, knowing it was her morning favorite. She could remember the young tease exclaiming to Duo, when he would ridicule her for drinking it too often, _"Just call me milk, 'cause I do a body good."_ Again, a sad smiled dawned on her face as she studied her friend with worried eyes. 

~

I stared at the brunette blankly as she smiled at me. Her eyes were filled with an emotion so familiar, but my mind drowned the memory in a flash. I accepted the offered beverage and smiled faintly at the white substance. I took a sip and paused, faces blurring in front of my eyes. A boy with a long braid of chestnut hair and another with a darker shade of brown hair, but in a spikey fashion, argued while a girl with long, golden hair with bright aqua eyes tried her best to force pacifism upon them. I just could not put a finger on their names and in a blink of an eye, they were gone. 

Lady Une was her name, I admitted as the brunette took a seat beside me. That name was also so familiar, but she had to tell me it when she had quizzed me a few minutes earlier. I erased the notion. 

~

A seventeen-year-old male burst through the hospital door, sprinting through the lobby into the winding hallways. Nurses watched as the long braid that trailed down his back from his scalp swayed back and forth as he ran. He reached his destination, ignoring the questions on why he wore all black and a preacher's collar, and headed toward the room that held a dear friend, who was also his true love. 

As Duo turned the corner, all he found was an empty bed and bare walls. Nothing decorated the room except for the usual hospital necessities. All the pictures he had doodled for her were gone, things she probably never saw, and most of all, she was missing. It was obvious that Hilde had departed this place a good while ago. 

Guilt struck his heart like a thousand and one knives and he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He had not been there for her. He had let her down. The devistation was too great. He would call Lady Une the next chance he had. 

~

I fought back tears of confusion as Lady spread out pictures in front of me, "I do not know them, but my heart begs me to differ." My voice was an all-too-desperate plea. 

It had been another week since I had came to Lady Une. Things were still frustrating, but not as bad as in the beginning. My memory was returning. Slowly, but that was better than not at all. 

Sips of coffee smoothed down my throat and I closed my eyes in simple merriment. I overheard Lady a few times about a guy named Duo. The name eased off my tongue like I had been born to say it and when I did say it, my body tingled with anticipation. Sometimes, I had a hard time straining myself from begging Lady to bring him to me or vice versa. He had called once, but Lady did not mention me in their hushed conversation. If we were so important to each other, why did she not say anything? Would he be disappointed that his burden was back? 

Not knowing about things I should remember for life made life even more difficult than it truly was. This morning I had realized that I had love, but with whom, I hope to recollect soon, for I miss the tingle of anticipation that my nerves seem to remember and show no signs of wanting to forget. 


	3. An Angel of the Sky III: Duo

Duo sauntered through the streets, a crumpled piece of paper in his right hand. He stared at the address and prayed to God that she was still there. As he came to the intricately designed door, he raised his fist and gently knocked his knuckles against the hard wood. 

Footsteps came from inside and soon the door opened, followed by a dazzling set of sheer, grey-blue eyes and hair the color of grape koolaid. 

"H-Hilde?" Was all the Gundam pilot could choke out. 

~

As a knock came from the door, I glanced up to Lady, startled. She swallowed and I knew she was planning something, but I did not object when she motioned for me to open the door. And when I did, I found the biggest surprise of my life. The man standing in front of me was so familiar in sight, smell and feeling that I nearly sunk to the floor with an emotional overload. My eyes caressed the folds of his black shirt, pants, and boots and rested on the white preacher's collar around his well-muscled neck. 

Eyes the color of frosted eggplants stared at me, wide and alert. Brown bangs feathered around such intense and loving eyes and I noticed a shard of hair trailing over his shoulder, tied in a messy braid. I gulped harshly and stumbled back, opening the door wider so he could enter, though staying, for the moment, speechless as the memories flooded my senses, though I could not depict them. 

He spoke my name, or what Lady had said my name was, and I crinkled my brow in confusion, "Do-Do I know you?" 

~

Duo's jaw dropped and he jerked back, as if she had slapped him across his cheek. He looked over Hilde's shoulder to Lady, who had tears in her eyes. She had warned him, but he had persisted on coming and did not listen. He did not because he could not--could not listen to the words that now soaked into his mind and made his stomach ache. No, that would be his heart that was aching, breaking, becoming numb. He wanted to see her and her disposition for himself, and now, in a way, he regretted having made that choice. But still, he moved closer, but when he did, his eyes begging with Hilde's to remember, she stiffled a gasp and pressed her back to the wall, fear striking bolts of silver in her irises. 

~

I glanced to Lady and then back to the man, "I am trying so hard." My voice cracked and I let my shoulders sag, "Really, I am. Both of you. My mind does not register you or your names, but my heart is aching for me to remember." I broke into helpless sobs, feeling as if my world had came to an end. Looking into what seemed to have happened to me, it had. 

Warm arms encircled me and a comforting hand raked through my sweat-dampened hair. I emitted a soft moan, letting my forehead mold to his chest. It felt as if it belonged there or had been there before. He was so warm; that spicy smell of his skin soothed me and his gentleness made me feel fragile. 

I felt, in more than one way, like a newborn who already knew her mother's voice, but could not yet identify her by anything else. The same with Duo, but I knew him with all my senses, which made it even more difficult. I had to figure out who he was and what he meant to me, and most of all, what I mean to him. 


	4. An Angel of the Sky IV: Spinning in Cir...

Dinner had been served and now I stared at the one named Duo from across the living room. He was splayed out on the sofa and I was sitting in the recliner, my legs crossed. I rocked back and forth nervously, twiddling my thumbs, trying to dig deep into my mind on how to grasp the notion that I once loved this clown. A smile appeared on my face, and he looked up just in time to see it. He smiled and slowly mouthed, _"Take your time."_

My smile widened and I knew just then that I had loved, and still love, this man. He was perfect. Yes, he seemed a clown, but he could be serious, he could fight, and he cared. How I knew all of these things, I still could not make the connection, but I knew. Oh yes, I knew. 

Trieze Khushrenada had came over and he looked just as familiar, but in a different way. He and Lady Une were sitting together on the love seat, their eyes either concentrated on the movie they were watching or fixed upon each other. I sighed. 

~

Lady Une hummed softly as she began to mix the cookie batter she had prepared. She knew it was Hilde's favorite, as well. Chocolate chip cookies with a secret ingredient that made them just a tad bit better. Footsteps caught her offguard and she looked up to see the purple-haired girl perched on the last step, a new light in her eyes. 

~

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, hiding something to myself. My eyes were lightened with a new life and my step was spunkier than the last two weeks. I watched Lady begin to make the cookies and I touched her arm, shaking my head teasingly, "Tsk, tsk! How could you forget the "secret ingredient"? Two spoonfuls of brown sugar!" I stood back and waited--waited for her reaction. 

She slowly set her spatula down and swiveled her head toward me. Wild, brown bangs fell in her eyes, which were wide and dripping with tears, "Hilde?" Her voice was but a whisper. 

"Who else?" I demanded sharply, extending my arms. Lady hugged me and we rocked side-to-side. "I was so lost! Forgive me, Lady. I thought I would never find my way out of the darkness." I sobbed into her shoulder, glad to know who was near me again or who I was in that matter. 

"It is okay, Schibi. You are back, that is all that matters. Wait until Duo finds out!" The glazed expression I gave her at the would of his name caused her voice to dip to a more quiet tone. "Hilde, what is wrong?" 

"He was not there. I was so afraid." I whispered, my eyes set upon the refrigerator, my mind lost in space. 

The door in front of us swung open and Duo swept in, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He saw Lady's watering eyes and saw how I was standing, slumped against the counter, a fresh glass of milk in my right hand. He knew right then that something had changed. Again, he glanced at Lady and she dimpled and took her leave, knowing it was time for her to leave the two alone. I could not even count the number of emotions that passed across those midnight blue eyes. 

Duo ran to me and stopped just before me, his eyes expressing the one question that seemed to hang unanswered in the air, though the answer was obvious. "Hilde? My Hilde?" His gaze slid to the glass of milk and he quirked an eyebrow, a lopsided grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"Call me milk 'cause I do a body good!" I said in a rushed tone and he slammed into me, putting us chest-to-chest, his arms snaking around my torso like a stray jacket. A possessive one, at that. 

I could not help but laugh as my glass was set down on the counter and he swooped me up completely in his arms, putting an arm at my lower back and the other behind my knees, and spun around in circles. Our laughter echoed through the establishment as he continued to spin and spin, the silken strands of my hair whipping around my face and sliding over Duo's arm and hand, sending shivers up his spine. As he twirled me around, he splayed butterfly kisses all along my neck. I could not rebel against him now, it felt too good to be in his arms, to actually feel teh sorcery and magic that coursed through my veins as he kissed me. 

"You are all right!" He continued to repeat, spinning me around and around. "Welcome back, my love." I could not decide if I was dizzy from the spinning in circles, the emotions that swamped me along with the memories that I shared with this clown, or both. 


	5. An Angel of the Sky V: Farewell

Duo spun me one final time and placed me on my feet. My angelically happy nature collapsed into a deep frown and Duo took a small step back, "What?" 

"You were not there." I twas a statement whispered, though I could tell it was if I had screamed it at him. 

Duo's shoulders slacked and he took a few steps toward me, "I am sorry." 

I backed away from his touch and shuddered as all those emotions passed across his eyes again, now mingled with rejection. "I was called on a mission...and then I was captured. Oh Hilde, at first, I was really scared that I would not be there at that time, but seeing you overcome amnesia in person, that just makes me grateful that I am able to be here now." 

I looked into his words and my brow crinkled. "Captured?", I echoed. 

He nodded and I extended my hand, clasping his and squeezing it reassuringly. He led me to the couch and we sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"I have to leave again, soon." Duo announced, his voice soft against my earlobe. 

"Why?" I heard my voice croak. 

"They are looking for me, sweets. I have to get so they do not come here. I can not put Lady and Trieze in trouble, and I do not want danger anywhere near you." His voice was tender, gentle, and attractively low. 

I traced a hand over the softness of his right cheek, my eyes concentrating on his. The sparkling blue orbs dimmed, then closed in reaction to my touch. His hand, a great deal larger in comparison, cupped over my small and delicate one, sending a warm sensation through my body. 

"I will come back." I felt his lips move against my palm after he had glided a sweet kiss over my fingers. 

"I will go with you." I felt him tense and he looked at me, shaking his head. My heart sank, "I am losing you." 

I began to pull away, but his strong arms beat my weak defense, I was pulled into his lap, "Hilde, never think that." 

"But Duo, I am." My admittance caused my body to shudder and that ricocheted through his body, for I felt him shiver beneath me. 

"You are not, Hilde. I am yours for life." 

"And how long may that be?" 

My question stung us both like a hundred angered bees, their stingers tearing into our flesh. It hung in the mid-air between us, engulfed by silence. After a good hour, Duo finally had the courage to speak, "For all eternity." 

~

We had sat there for another hour in total silence; our hearts beating together. Now I was standing outside in the evening air, cool and briskly weaving around me, watching as Duo ran off into the night. Where? Only he knows, if anyone at all. I was convinced by Lady Une that he would be unharmed and he would come back, someday. I could wait...but for how long? I guess we will see in time, but for now, I would wait patiently because now I felt like he was the only one that belonged in my life. 


End file.
